Seihaku
| number = | used by = , Sōzōshin, , | signature = }} Seihaku (静迫, "Silent Spirit"; literally "quieting the soul") is an old technique that forms a pair with Dōhaku. Together, they were created long ago by a Hakuda Master focused on developing a method at which a warrior could utilize the latent within their very soul. Overview eyes glowing from an involuntary use of Seihaku.]] By completely calming your heart, a skill attained through years of practicing meditation techniques, it would become possible to delve deep within one's soul and pull on the latent reserves of hidden within, allowing them to essentially fight on an entirely different level than they could normally preform. Furthermore, by accomplishing such a feat, the efficiency of energy utilization subsequently improves to incredible degrees, as Seihaku allows for a secondary purpose of keeping the heart "still" so as to fight in a meditative state of mind. Their eyes reflect the glow of their inner spiritual energy and represents the intensity of their latent power. In such a state, the body's aura and reiatsu becomes almost like a flowing stream, encircling the user and forming a faint layer of spiritual energy. In many uses of Seihaku, the eyes of the user appear completely empty as the technique results in their hearts becoming "silent" and therefore closed to outside interference; appearing almost as if they were unconscious. Zangetsu referred to this form as Instinct (本能, Hon'nō), as it is a state at which one focuses on a single aspect and then commits to it all the way. Those that master the Seihaku find it possible to actually read their opponent's movements and study their behavior by locking eyes with them. However, it is later proven that the Seihaku user is actually focusing on the opponent's breathing rather than their eyes. It is essentially the act of reading an enemy's heart and putting one's self in their shoes; a level that goes beyond simple offensive battle. Seireitou commented that human martial artists eventually learn to develop something similar to this, which is known as mushin. Advanced Forms Tōitsu Seihaku (統一静迫, "Unifying Silent Spirit"): The advanced level of Seihaku, it is possible only when one has mastered the Seihaku to a point that allows their inward focus to connect them with the surroundings, essentially removing the barrier between "inside" and "outside". The result is visibly shown by cloud-like constructs of the latent reiryoku that begin swirling around the user as their aura glows with a silent yet fiercer intensity. Similar to Dōhaku's own advanced form, Shōten Dōhaku, the Tōitsu Seihaku also grants enhanced capabilities to its user, such as increased levels of strength and speed, while furthering their perception to the point that they may actually be able to predict an enemy's movements. It is possible to use the Tōitsu Seihaku to disable the Quincy's power of reishi absorption, albeit to a degree. While an average user of the technique could hinder a Quincy, a master-level user could completely negate a Quincy's capabilities. However, there exists a danger when one utilizes this technique as a skilled opponent could actually turn this effect against the user due to the fact that the user is intertwined with the very surroundings around them, which would end in numerous undesirable results. Variations Behind the Scenes